


Wounded

by aprime810



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprime810/pseuds/aprime810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is busy and stressed, but taking his irritation out on Bertholdt may not have been the best idea.</p><p>This is my submission for Day 3 of Reibert Week 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

Could this day get any worse?

Reiner growled and ran his hands through his short hair in frustration. He'd already been working for hours on this damn budget and he still had more to do, not to mention his regular homework load.

The intramural sports organization was a ton of fun and he loved being an officer, but this project was just the rotten cherry on top of the mess of his week. Reiner had been checking in with the treasurer all month to make sure the budget was on track, but the asshole had only told him THAT DAY that the funds were due at midnight and that he needed help. Of course Reiner wouldn't say no to that. But he'd already had plenty of homework and projects that week that had filled his spare time and kept him up later than usual. He had been hoping to get a head start on some new assignments that day and go to bed early, but it looked like that idea was shot. Plus, finishing the budget meant he'd had to skip his daily workout. Needless to say, he was not in a good mood.

"Hi."

Reiner noticed Bertholdt approach his desk from the corner of his eye. He grunted in response.

"Do you want to go get dinner?" Bertholdt said, gently putting a hand on Reiner's shoulder. Long, slender fingers started to massage his tense muscles. But the sensation just irritated and distracted Reiner more. He shrugged Bertholdt's hand off without looking up.

"No. I'm busy."

"Do you want me to bring you back something?"

"No." He didn't have time for this.

"Are you sure? It's really not a problem-"

"I don't care, Bertholdt," Reiner snapped, finally firing an icy glare up at his boyfriend. "I'm busy and you're being annoying. Just go away and leave me alone!"

Bertholdt shrank away from his outburst. "Oh. Okay."

Without another word, he turned and left the room. Finally. Now Reiner could concentrate in peace.

 

An hour later, Reiner finished the budget and submitted it. He leaned back his chair and stretched, letting out a heavy sigh. At least that was over. He even had a few hours to spare - maybe he could still go to bed early.

Finally taking notice of the world outside his laptop, Reiner realized how hungry he was. He walked into the main room in search of something to eat. Armin and Jean were sitting quietly in their own rooms, Armin doing homework and Jean playing on his computer with headphones on. But no sign of Bertholdt. He must have left to go get food.

Reiner microwaved some leftover chicken and rice and sat down to eat. He checked his phone, scrolling through his apps and clearing all the notifications he'd ignored. But there was no text from Bertholdt. Hm. By the time Reiner had finished his meal, Bertholdt still hadn't come home. Maybe he'd gone for a walk?

Reiner thought back on their last interaction. The realization slowly crept up on him that he'd been pretty harsh earlier. Bertholdt had just been worried about him, after all. He shouldn't have raised his voice or told him off like that.

A flash of worry struck Reiner. Bertholdt had been out for a while... Had he really taken "go away" to heart? Reiner had only meant he wanted some peace and quiet. With a frown, he cleaned his plate and sat down to wait on the couch. Hopefully Bertholdt would be back soon.

 

What felt like an eternity later, the apartment door opened and Bertholdt walked in. He was focused on his phone and carrying a plastic bag full of styrofoam boxes.

"Bertl."

Bertholdt's head shot up. He saw Reiner and froze for a moment. "Oh. Hi."

Reiner's gut twisted when he saw the caution and trepidation on Bertholdt's face. He could tell he'd crossed a line. "I'm sorry."

Bertholdt quickly glanced back down and crept over to the fridge to put the boxes away. Damn it. Reiner knew he never should have acted that way, and especially not toward someone he cared so much about.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Bertholdt rubbed the back of his neck, but still didn't meet Reiner's eyes. "It's okay, I know you've been stressed."

"No, it's not okay. It isn't fair to take that out on you," Reiner said. He lowered his voice to a more soothing tone. "...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Bertholdt finally met his gaze. Worry filled his green eyes and sent a pang through Reiner's chest.

"Come here."

Bertholdt walked over to the couch and sat down. Reiner pulled him into a gentle embrace, softly stroking Bertholdt's back as he curled up against him. He placed a kiss on Bertholdt's head and felt his boyfriend slowly relax in his arms.

"I brought you back some beef teriyaki," Bertholdt said quietly.

More daggers of guilt speared through Reiner's heart. Even after he'd been rude, Bertholdt had still thought of him. He'd brought back one of his favorite foods, no less.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that," Reiner said, squeezing Bertholdt tighter. "Although now I don't think I deserve it after being such an ass."

"It's okay... I'm sorry for being annoying."

Reiner tensed. None of this was Bertholdt's fault. "Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, alright? You were being thoughtful. I was just irritated already and exploded at you."

Bertholdt was silent.

"I'm sorry, Bertl," Reiner repeated.

A little hum left Bertholdt's throat as he nestled closer. "I forgive you."

Relief flooded through Reiner. How'd he get such a sweetheart for a boyfriend?

"I love you," he murmured, his lips brushing Bertholdt's black hair. "Don't forget that."

"I won't." Bertholdt placed a hand on Reiner's chest, right over his heart. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
